


Bibliophile

by shelley (jedi_penguin)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles gives a tour of the new Council of Watchers’ headquarters; Oz shows him where the action is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliophile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patintexas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patintexas).



> Written for the [Giles Birthday Mini-Ficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/phendog/129170.html). Patintexas wanted a smutty post-Chosen story set in a library. Since I am constitutionally incapable of creating a new relationship and getting to smut in one short fic, I’m afraid that the reader will have to assume a pre-existing relationship.

“Um, do you need anything, Mr. Giles?”

Giles gritted his teeth and forced out a smile. “No, thank you, Andrew. I’m doing well.”

“Are you sure?” Andrew persisted. “Because I could—“

“No! I’m sure that’s not necessary.”

“Really? Well, in that case, perhaps I could—“

“No, I’m sure that won’t be needed either,” Giles said quickly. “I assure you, Andrew, I’m just fine. You should head home now.”

“But it’s your birthday and you’re all alone,” Andrew whined. “And I really **don’t** have any big plans, so I wouldn’t mind—“

“Oh, but I would mind,” Giles squeaked. When his assistant gave him a hurt look, Giles rapidly backpedaled. “Uh, what I meant was, erm, I would feel badly if you were to stay late simply on my, um, account. You worked hard this week and should enjoy your weekend.” When it looked as if Andrew was about to object again, Giles desperately added, “After all, Pat and Alex are at home waiting for you. You don’t want them to worry about you.”

“That’s true,” Andrew conceded. “But I just don’t think you should be by yourself tonight. You could—“

“Ah, but I’m not alone,” Giles interrupted again. “Mr. Osborne is here, if you’ll recall.”

Giles gestured towards the corner and Oz waved back with a nonchalant, “hey.” Only someone who knew him well would have noticed the restrained amusement dancing in his eyes. Giles manfully fought back a giggle, which in turn brought out a gentle smile from Oz.

Oblivious to this interaction, Andrew remained unconvinced. He leaned in close and loudly whispered, “He’s practically a stranger. Don’t you think you should be with a comrade in arms tonight? One who was in the final apocalyptic battle for Sunnydale? After all, it isn’t every day you turn fifty.”

“Oz is hardly a stranger,” Giles snapped. “He’s an old and dear friend.” Giles glanced towards Oz and saw that far from being upset by Andrew’s tactlessness, the musician was on the edge of laughter. His irritation abruptly melted away and Giles added softly, “A **very** dear friend.”

“Well, if you’re sure, Rupert…”

“I am,” Giles said firmly. “Now you go and have a good weekend. And make sure you pass along my best wishes to your beau-- … um, to Alex and Pat.”

After another four verbal nudges and one physical one, Andrew finally left. Exhausted, Giles pushed his chair close to Oz’s and then collapsed into it. “Is he gone yet?” he asked plaintively.

“Yeah. Pat and Alex seemed to clinch the deal,” Oz assured him. “Who are they, by the way?”

“His significant others.” Seeing Oz’s look of disbelief, Giles finally laughed off the frustration of the last half hour. “Yes, I know it’s difficult to believe one person would be interested in him, much less two, but the three of them seem quite committed to each other.” Giles abruptly sobered and leaned over to give Oz a sweet kiss. “I’m truly sorry about Andrew,” he said sincerely.

“Nah, it’s cool,” Oz assured him. “He’s an interesting guy. Not who I’d’ve picked out as your personal aide, but still interesting.”

Giles sighed. “He was a friend of Anya’s and wanted to ‘honor her sacrifice’ by becoming a ‘rogue demon fighter’. I decided it was safer for the world if I supervised his ‘fight against the forces of darkness’.”

“So,” Oz drawled. “You’re still in the mentoring business then, huh?”

Giles shrugged. He wasn’t, actually. His years in Sunnydale had changed him too much for him to ever give as much as he had when Buffy was in high school. He was too burned out to be truly responsible for all his charges, so he contented himself with giving them the knowledge they needed to kill demons and the training they required to keep them alive, and praying that he could live with a half-hearted commitment. The fact that he was not the first Watcher to approach his vocation in this way, nor indeed the thousandth, brought him no comfort at all.

Since he didn’t care to examine the question too closely, or at least not tonight, Giles changed the subject. “Would you like a tour of the facility? Willow spent months figuring out how to modify the wards on the building to admit you while still keeping out other werewolves. Having you here was her birthday present to me, actually. After all that work it seems like a shame to waste her efforts.”

As always, Oz instinctively understood what he was saying and what he wasn’t. Rather than pushing, he simply nodded and rose with a liquid grace that Giles never failed to appreciate. “Yeah. A tour would be nice.”

They had to pass through Andrew’s office to get to the rest of the building, which meant that they couldn’t possibly miss the huge Mylar balloon the young man had left for his employer. It read, “Happy Birthday Boss!” and was held down by a flat oval bottle of red wine. Oz picked up the bottle and read the label. “Matteus Rose. Haven’t tried it. Is it any good?”

Giles gave an eloquent shudder and shook his head no. “Let’s leave that here, shall we? It was very kind of Andrew but…”

Oz grinned. “Someday you’ve **got** to tell where you found him.”

“Honestly? I have no idea,”

Giles started the tour with the conference room. It was large and beautiful, with wooden panels and stained glass windows. It oozed money and privilege and Giles hated it. Still, as he told Oz, it had its uses. “Sometimes I need to remind the older Watchers that we are still connected to the old Council, despite the change in leadership. And sometimes it’s the Slayers that need the reminder.”

“Reminder of what?”

“That others fought the forces of darkness and kept the earth safe for thousands of years before they were activated, that they did not single-handedly invent the ‘Slay Game.’ Some of the new Slayers find that a difficult concept to grasp.” Giles strode out of the conference room and slammed the door with a bit too much force as soon as Oz followed him out. He strode down the corridor with long angry strides, forcing Oz to jog to keep up with him. “Still more of these young women refuse to believe that the Council has anything of worth to offer them, holding that sheer force of numbers make strategy and research unnecessary.”

“And weapons training?” Oz asked quietly.

“Oh, I think most of them will credit me for being an excellent personal trainer.” Giles swung open a pair of double doors to reveal an impressive gymnasium. There were mats and ropes and rows of brightly polished weapons as far as the eye could see. “Or at least with having more equipment than most national Olympic teams.”

Oz whistled in appreciation. “Quite the set up you got here.”

Giles nodded slightly and dug his hands into his pockets. “Yes it is. I guess you could say this is the heart of our current operations.”

“Nuh-uh,” Oz said emphatically. “That would be the library.”

Giles’ mouth curled in a sardonic smile. “Where ever would you get an idea like that? Ask any Slayer and they’ll all tell you the same thing: the library is a waste of space that could be better utilized with a swimming pool. After all, it is nothing but a quaint artifact from the bad old days when there was just one girl in all the world to protect the world.”

“That’s bullshit,” Oz spat.

“You’re the one of the few who thinks so. You’ve met Kennedy; she’s very typical of the newly activated Slayers. They’re all convinced that they can handle anything, that an army of Slayers has made research superfluous.”

“That’s because they haven’t come across anybody really tough yet,” Oz said firmly. When Giles started to defend his Slayers, Oz laid a gentle finger over the taller man’s lips. “Ya know, I’m not really all that interested in a rundown of all the latest training techniques or in Willow’s magical laboratory. Or anything else on the standard tour, for that matter. The only thing that really interests me right now is the library.”

Giles smiled broadly, honestly pleased by Oz’s enthusiasm. “If that’s what you want.”

“Yeah. It is. You just sort of… **belong** in libraries. Ya know?” Oz grinned and Giles grinned back at him. ”I’d like to see you back in your natural element.”

Giles stretched out his arm to point the way towards the library and Oz ducked underneath it. With a slight chuckle, Giles draped his arm over the shorter man’s shoulders and they ambled towards the library.

As soon as they walked through the door, twenty years seemed to drop off of Giles. For the first time since he began the tour, Giles looked proud of the institution that he’d rebuilt. It was clear that no matter what he’d said earlier, this was Giles’ favorite wing in the Council Headquarters. He immediately launched into an animated discussion about the indexing project he had initiated, so it took several minutes for Giles to notice Oz’s indulgent smile. “What?” he demanded self-consciously.

“Nothing,” Oz assured him. “It’s just that you look kinda, well… sort of… cute.”

“Cute?” Giles growled. “Can’t you come up with a more masculine adjective than ‘cute’?”

Oz cocked his head in thought before shaking his head. “Nope. ‘Cute’ pretty much covers it.”

Giles glided over towards the younger man and moved well into his personal space. “Is there anything I can do to change your mind on that?”

“You’re a creative guy, Rupert,” Oz told him. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Correctly taking that for an invitation, Giles dug his hands into Oz’s ginger-colored hair and leant down to give him a long, lingering kiss. When he pulled back, both men were breathing heavily.

“Okay,” Oz panted. “I’m willing to up ‘cute’ to ‘sexy as hell’ if you promise to do a lot more of that.”

“It’s a deal,” Giles purred. He bent down for another kiss, one that was fiercer and more passionate than the first one had been.

Oz ran his hands up and down Giles’ back, causing the older man to shiver in pleasure. When he slid his hands between them and began rubbing Giles’ crotch, the Watcher let out a low groan.

“I knew you’d be hard,” Oz whispered with quiet satisfaction. “Xander used to joke that you probably got off on books. Should I tell him he was right?”

.“Don’t you dare.” Giles reinforced the command with a gentle nip to Oz’s earlobe. “Besides, are you really quite certain that he was correct?”

“Can’t imagine what else it might be,” Oz said with a seductive smile. “Unless there’s another explanation for that wood you’re packing…”

“No, you’re right. Must be the books.”

Oz laughed and dove in for another kiss. He pushed the taller man against the closest wall and began pulling at Giles’ belt.

“Christ,” Giles yelped. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Finding out just how big of a bibliophile you really are.”

“We can’t…” Giles trailed out, shook his head, and began again. “What if someone should come in?”

“Why should they?” Oz asked reasonably. “It’s a Friday night, the boss is locking up and everyone’s gone home for the weekend. Unless there’s an unscheduled apocalypse that I don’t know about, there’s no reason for anyone other than the janitors to enter the building before Monday. It’ll be fine.”

Unable to believe that he would go along with such a mad scheme, Giles was shocked to hear himself mutter, “Well, at least move us deeper into the stacks.”

“Anything you say, birthday boy,” Oz chuckled. He grabbed Giles’ hand and headed for the back of the library. Lights went on automatically as they passed sensors and twinkled off moments later. When they were far enough away that they could barely see the door, Oz pulled Giles in for another searing kiss.

Spurred on by the excitement of doing something scandalous, Giles was rock hard long before Oz began tugging at his belt again. By the time his lover released him from his briefs, the erection was almost painful.

“Yep,” Oz drawled. “I’d say you really love books.”

Giles started to laugh, but his amusement turned to desperation when Oz fell to his knees and began to lick his aching cock. One long swipe of his tongue, feather light but warm and promising, was all Oz needed to draw out a soft whimper from the older man. After a dozen maddening brushes, Giles was reduced to begging.

Oz snickered. “Since when are you in such a rush, Rupert?”

Instead of answering, Giles responded with a question of his own. “When did you suddenly become a sadist, Oz?”

Oz chuckled again and finally took pity on his lover. He pushed Giles against a sturdy bookshelf and then took the other man’s hard length into his mouth. Oz alternated between sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the penis. Head lolled back, Giles groaned and panted in pleasure.

When he was almost out of his mind with bliss, Giles finally decided to take control. He dug his hands into Oz’s hair and began fucking the younger man’s mouth furiously. Oz brought his left hand up to the upper part of Giles’ shaft, working it hard. It wasn’t until Oz began probing Giles’ puckered hole with his right hand, however, that the older man exploded. He sent stream after stream of semen into Oz’s willing mouth and then collapsed into a heap.

Oz slid down besides Giles, pulling him in for a messy, carnal kiss that seemed to go on forever. Oxygen finally became an issue, however, and they separated just enough to look into each other’s eyes. “Hey,” Oz whispered.

“Hey yourself,” Giles said fondly. “Thank you for, um… just thank you. That was… amazing.”

“I knew you’d always fantasized about sex in a library,” Oz smirked.

“Actually, I hadn’t. The idea never crossed my mind before this evening, in fact.” Giles considered that statement, and then added, “at least not on a conscious level.”

“I meant what I said earlier, you know. This is where you belong. How come you aren’t working here?”

“Here?” Giles snorted in amusement. “After tonight, I’m guaranteed to have blue balls every time I walk through the doors. On the other hand, you’ve certainly given me a strong incentive to fight harder to keep the library. I couldn’t bear to see it turned into a swimming pool now.”

“I’m serious,” Oz insisted. “Big corporate offices, fawning assistants, Wall Street style conference rooms? Those aren’t your style.”

“Maybe not, but it’s where I’m needed right now.”

“Are you sure you can’t do what you want for a change, now that the Council is up and running?” Oz wheedled. “It’d be a way to get rid of Andrew.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Giles laughed. Seeing the expression on Oz’s face, Giles sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’ll think about it. Okay?”

“That’s all I’m asking for,” Oz assured him. “Though I wouldn’t mind a day gig of assistant librarian if you do move over here.”

“Good lord, that’s all I need! Now that you’ve proven to me just how big of a book lover I am, I’d never get any work done.” Giles stood, straightened his clothes, and gave Oz his hand to pull the younger man up. “Let’s go home. I want to see what’s inside that attractive package sitting at my place at the table.”

Oz suddenly coughed and blushed. Giles looked at him curiously, and he turned even redder. “Oz,” Giles said carefully. “What exactly is inside that package?”

“A bunch of books,” Oz muttered.

Giles began giggling. “Books? I **love** books!”

“Yeah, sorta noticed that.”

“I love you as well,” Giles murmured.

“Sorta noticed that as well,” Oz said fondly. “C’mon, birthday boy. Let’s go home.”

THE END


End file.
